Shadow the Singer
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Just a little one-shot to occupy you guys while I get on with the next chapter for POTG:SZ. Enjoy!


**Shadow the Singer.**

This is another one-shot while I think about the next chapter for Parody of the Games: SZ. Bit blocked at the mo. Enjoy.

It was a nerve-racking time.

Sally Acorn had asked him to sing in front of an entire crowd. They'd needed everyone to chip in because it was a celebration of the Freedom Fighters anniversary. And was he not a Freedom Fighter?

So he had reluctantly agreed.

And here he was, ready to sing in front of a crowd of two thousand people.

He had never been more scared.

He watched as Tails and Fiona sang a duet together, Tails looking love-struck. The crowd was screaming in enjoyment. How could he possibly compete with that?

To be honest, he had only sung once in his entire life to Maria. And he hadn't been able to gauge her reaction because Professor Gerald had interrupted half-way through.

So he had no idea how good he was.

Clapping sounded from the stage area. Tails and Fiona took a bow as they walked backwards off the stage hand in hand.

"Good luck Shadow." Fiona said sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Tails scowled.

"Yeah, do your thing!" Sonic encouraged, wagging a finger at Tails behind Fiona's back.

"Go for it." Tails said in his way of apology.

Shadow tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace.

Sonic hopped up to the microphone.

"Didja enjoy that?" he yelled and the crowd yelled back.

"Well man, you're gonna love this next guy! He's a popular heartthrob to the girls; it's...Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and roars.

He felt the back of his neck break into a sweat.

Trembling, he was prodded onto the stage by Bunnie Rabbot.

"Try ya best, hun."

Shadow stumbled to the piano waiting for him and plonked his behind down. He glanced at the crowd-and immediately wished he hadn't. Everything swirled and Shadow took a deep shaky breath. There was a few wolf-whistles and a girl squealed, "Marry me!" to a few laughs.

Shadow smiled timidly at that and leant to the microphone.

"Um...hello everyone."

Everyone shouted back the greeting.

"Er...I will be singing "The Broken Minor." By Elliot Minor. There will be other musical accompaniment. I will...do my best."

There was yells of encouragement and excitement.

His mouth felt dry as he pulled the microphone towards him and placed his hands on the piano.

"Here I go..." he thought and shut his eyes.

The melody began and he began to sing for the first time in fifty years.

"We've broken down, fading out,

And you fall on your knees, lost in defeat,

Just when it feels like I was freezing over,

Hold on, embrace the symphony.

Let's play the very first line,

It feels much better..."

And so on. (Author's note: Can't remember the rest sorry. Please look it up on Youtube if you want to know the rest.)

The audience listened, enraptured and backstage Sonic's mouth gaped open. Sally nudged him.

"Shut your mouth sugahog. You look gormless." Bunnie whispered.

"But...he's amazing." Tails muttered, still in shock.

Fiona had her hands clasped together, sparkles in her eyes.

Shadow had no idea meanwhile. He just lost himself in the music and the song.

All too soon, it was over.

Shadow opened his eyes. He gazed out at the silent crowd and sweat-dropped in embarrassment.

"Oh no..." he murmured, forgetting about the mic.

This seemed to rouse everyone and Shadow was suddenly terrified by an explosion of noise. Then he realised something.

"Are you...cheering?" he whispered in wonder.

Sonic zoomed sideways on to the stage.

"Wasn't he AWESOME?!" he yelled, pointing at the bewildered hedgehog, frozen to his seat. "Give us a bow Shadow!"

Frightened and still deaf from the noise, Shadow stood up shakily and bowed a little, eyes huge.

"Give me your autograph!"

"Can I have a photo?"

"Come to my house!"

"No, MY house!"

"Marry me, you sexy hedgehog!"

"Rock on hedgehog!"

"You did it Shadow!"

"WOOHOO!"

Comments poured from the audience and backstage and Shadow was over-whelmed with emotion.

"Oh...this is wonderful..." he whispered, tears of joy in his ruby eyes.

Hurrying off-stage, clutching a bouquet of daisies, he collapsed into a squishy chair.

"Oh...that was tiring." he sighed.

"Nice one kid."

Big smiled down at him. "Good work."

Shadow smiled back. "Thank you!"

Amy ran towards him and threw her arms around his furry neck. "I KNEW you could do it!"

She kissed his nose.

"Way to go handsome." she purred.

Shadow nuzzled her and purred too. "You were watching?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"I..." Shadow stopped.

"Hm? Yeah?"

He took a giant breath inwards. "I...love you."

Amy squeaked. This had never been said to her before.

"Me too, gorgeous." She breathed down his ear, making Shadow shudder and exhale loudly with a quiet moan.

"Let's go home." Amy linked a cerise arm through his.

"Yes my Lady Rose!" Shadow beamed and escorted her home.

Big watched with a smirk of confidence.

"Good on you."


End file.
